you killed me
by Pomegranata
Summary: One more kid on the island. Sora, you forgot me.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate them," I mutter as I throw the last bottled message into the raving, stormy ocean. The little girl no one loved, still I had one friend._ Had _a friend. He left. Now all that's left is his whiney Mary-Sue girlfriend. The same type of girl who became the girlfriend of the only guy I ever had a crush on. There was my friend Sora, practically a big brother, Selphie, that fat guy Wakka, Riku, and Tidus. They all thought I was the little bi-polar girl, even Selphie, and I'm a year older than her! I'm the same age as the Mary- Sue I'm stuck here with, too, Kairi.

I hate all of them now, Sora for not taking me with him, Riku for not ending my life when he had the chance, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka because they remind me of my life before I sprang out of that flower, and Kairi for being such an idiot. For the summer I was happy, these people in black cloaks came, they said when I'm older they'll be sure to recruit me. I don't know what that was about, but they were nice. Especially Roxas, Xion, and Axel. For a while there was another one named Zexion, but I haven't seen him since…. A while ago.

It's been so long since I've seen any nice people. It all stopped when Roxas came here crying and said Xion was gone. No one has come since then, not even that blonde girl who reminded me of some mix between Roxas and Xion, maybe those three were related. When Sora comes back, he better visit me at least once, it's been two years. Maybe he'll kill me. My friends are my life and they left me. The worst part is that last time he left he was going because there were still sad people. _I'm_ sad! He promised that I'll never cry as long as he lived, and that I'll never be hurt! Every day after the other kids throw rocks at me until I bleed I cry!

That blonde girl, Namine, ruined his memories too. My….. best friend doesn't even remember my name anymore. No one does. Not even my own parents. Not even the people who tease me. Now I'm the girl who was pushed back by everyone, no one even cares enough to remember my name. Under my dark clothes my skins blue from the stones. They broke me. I don't have a name anymore, I'm not anyone anymore. They get a fairytale life and I'm stuck with a horrible, bloody, way more violent life. That's why I'm sending these bottled messages. I came upon these videogames called _**Kingdom Hearts**_, Sora is the main character in them surprisingly. Through these games I can tell what's happening, I'm sending a note telling him to come back and that Kairi's dead. I'm not going to kill her, Axel is. Or at least take her away. That's what his message says.

They killed me off, abandoned me, and complain about their fun filled, action packed lives. Woe to them. I'm the one bleeding to death in our secret cave, not the one Sora draws in, another one. This cave is filled with frozen creatures, a new enemy for them to face. When I bleed dry they'll come to life, multiply, and in a few years they'll kill them all off. Xion and Roxas will come back though, and Axel is probably stealing a bit of Kairi's life right now so he can still be with us. I planned it all, soon The mean people will be gone and only the good ones will remain. Evil is a relative thing, I could be the most kind person in the world, or the most deadly twelve year old in the worlds.

Soon all my planning will fall into place, no one will die, most likely, only the bad nobodies, I have a fake death planned for the rest of them. My real friends will live and the ones who don't care a bit about me will perish. Goodbye, Sora, the day you die is being planned in these dying moments of me. A new game is coming out- and this one's mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck?" I mutter as I wake up. I could've sworn I died. That was my plan, anyways. Every one of those horrible people would suffer after my death; these frozen creatures were to be born from my blood.

"Good morning," a deep voice said. I knew it was smiling. "Who are you?" I hiss as the person walks closer, I refuse to look in its direction. "Technically I'm dead" he laughed. This guy was insane, unless I was dead and we were both ghosts...

"Why are you here?" I ask, he better give me an answer this time. "To give you a hand," he said, then reached down a gloved hand. I looked up and saw Sora in a black and red outfit. I bet Kairi told him to wear that. I looked down again, stood up, and didn't face him. I knew blood was dripping down my face and I don't want him to remember me like this, I hope he didn't remember me badly. Namine may have got rid of some of our good memories together.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. "Why are you here, Sora?" I asked. He definitely didn't want me to come anywhere, unless something happened and they needed a victim or someone to blame. "I'm not Sora, my name's Vanitas," the boy sighed. "Oh…" I replied, embarrassed. I thought Sora was insane, but this guy Vanitas was insane. They never let main characters go insane.

I think Vanitas was a character in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but wasn't sure. "Okay," I began. I stood up and faced him, but covered my bloody face with my hair. "Tell me why you want to help me," I commanded. He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. "We'll work together to take down Sora," he smiled, "But Sora is my friend!" I cried, I quickly stepped away from him, blood splattered his face but he didn't blink.

"Oh, who left you here on this island to go on an adventure?" Vanitas asked. "He had to save the worlds!" I shouted in Sora's defense. "You can fight too, he could've taken you along," he calmly argued, that thought never occurred to me; he probably wasn't a real friend anyways. What kind of friend would tell you to go away just because one of his friends doesn't like me? Riku didn't not like me, only Kairi. I bet Sora was just looking for an excuse to get rid of me.

"You're right..." I quietly said. "Don't worry," he smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I hated sympathy, so I backed up again, almost hitting a frozen monster. "We'll both destroy him and I'll help you find a new world where you'll actually have friends," he said. Sounds promising, but wait. "Are you trying to sell me something?" I snapped. "No! I just want to be a real person! I need to kill Sora to do that!" he answered angrily.

"I'll help you," I muttered. "Okay, let's start by thawing these creatures," he said and smiled evilly. What have I gotten myself into?

Vanitas taught me some spells, then I used one powerful Fire spell to thaw every one of the monsters. They were pretty adorable, some looked like black and purple bunnies, and some were humanoid, but very angular, as in they had triangular heads. Vanitas said that he could control them, lucky. All I can do is use a sword, which isn't much help because I don't happen to have a sword with me.

Suddenly a bunch of those monsters appeared and Vanitas evilly laughed. Freak. "So what do we do?" I asked. "Send these out to kill Sora," he shrugged casually and actually like he was a normal kid. "Then?" I asked "Do you like Surf Taco?" he asked. "Yup," I answered and we left.

Seriously, this guy creeps me out. As we ate tacos we played Pokémon. As always, I beat my opponent. "So…. Anything to talk about?" he asked. People stared at us because of his outfit and because of the blood on my clothes. It was really weird. "Ummm….. well people are staring and it's kinda funny," I said suppressing a laugh, and the creep in front of me laughed like the insane person he was.

"Blastoise! NO!" Vanitas cried as I beat his final pokemon. "I hate you," he muttered. "Here," I sighed, reached over, and typed a code onto his DS. All his pokemon turned to level 100 and I pressed the search for opponent button. "Thanks," he said silently.

After the most awkward pokemon battle/ trip to Surf Taco, we stepped outside, ran back to the secret cave, and started laughing. "Did you hear those people call us sadistic emo kids?" he laughed. "Yeah, remember when that girl was hitting on you and you sent her through a portal?" I laughed. We went on in that kind of banter until we noticed that it stopped being funny 30 minutes ago.

"Let's see if Sora's dead yet," Vanitas offered after a long awkward silence. "Sure," I said and walked towards the black and purple swirled portal he opened. The middle part cleared away and we saw Sora effortlessly slicing through the monsters. "He's killing my Unversed!" Vanitas angrily screamed. "Why don't we just go in and kill him?' I asked. "You can't fight and I'm too lazy," he answered.

"I can fight!" I argued. "Let's see," he smiled and summoned a really cool sword. It must be a keyblade. "Weapon..." I said looking around. "Umm…" I said looking around for something. Then, a really cool sword appeared in my hand in a flash of white light. It had silver, white, black, and purple shafts that twisted into a thin, complex pattern; there were a gold crown and a fleur de lis like emblem on two tips of shafts each. The crown was on the white and silver shafts and the fleur de lis was on the black and purple shafts.

I attacked Vanitas and in one slash he fell to the ground. "Good job," he weakly said before everything went black.

I played the games, so I predicted to fall, doves fly out, and a voice tells me what to do, but that's not what happened. Actually, I was rising from the surface of a pure white platform. Tiny white circles moved around and floated in the air. The white spheres were suspended in air and a stained glass picture was revealed.

There was a picture of me and Vanitas clashing, our weapons formed an X, and the X was glowing too. Little pictures of people from the island were on the rim. That part was at least kind of normal.

"Will you end this world, or renew its harsh ways?" a robotic voice asked. Well that's off script. "Renew, obviously!" I answered. "Then you will serve the side of light," it said in a monotone voice.

The spheres of light all shattered at once and a stream of liquid light swirled around me, they enveloped me and I woke up on another, blank platform, except this one was heart-shaped and a piece was broken off. "I'll meld our hearts, you'll be whole again," a sinister voice said and the missing piece glowed, then was replaced by…. Nothing. "What?" the voice shouted, and the stream of light around me formed a dagger and attacked a now visible stream of darkness.

"You are protected," a soft, human voice said. "I miss you…." Another, slightly familiar voice said. "I'll help you, but come find me…" it quietly said, the platform glowed green, then the platform was repaired and still pure white. "Sorry I took that…" it apologized really quietly. Platform stealer. "Umm…. Who are you?" I asked. "Really, Sira, You forgot me? It's only been like 2 years!" it laughed.

Crap. It's Sora, I really hate him. "Go away Sora," I grumbled. "I thought we were friends," he sighed. Man, this is weird, talking to a disembodied voice, awkward! "I thought we were too, but people change and over two years I doubt either of us are the same," I covered. Why did I say the first part? And why is this so awkward?

"Yeah, I've been off saving the worlds.. Wait. What have you been doing?" he asked. Pooples, this will be awkward. "I've been gradually being stoned to death." I answered as plainly as I could. "I barely made it to our secret cave without fainting out of blood loss," I added. Oh wait, Sora gets concerned over peoples safety, I made it more awkward. Robotic voice, get me out of here!  
"What?" he shouted and a bright light shot out of the darkness, and as I assumed, Sora appeared. Personally, I think he got uglier. I will laugh about that in my head. Ha ha ha! "I thought they were better than that.." he mumbled, pacing around. "Wait, if you're here something must've happened," he said. Way to go genius! "Yeah… I got a keyblade!" I said, effortlessly summoning my new, epic keyblade.

"Welcome to the club!" he smiled holding out another, plainer keyplade, which resembled a skelton key. Actually, it's the same one as in the games. "_Lonely Melancholy_" I could've sworn my keyblade hissed. Attack of the clichés! Oh my gosh, isn't something supposed to happen here? "Be prepared," Sora hissed, assuming a battle position. With my lack of knowledge in stances, I got into fencing position, man I need to get less geeky hobbies.

"This heart has no darkness…." The robotic voice said, "Depart," it said and the white stream that used to surround me flew back, then dissolved into a thick mist.

Cliches. That was all I could think when I woke up. "I wanna be, the very best! That no one ever was!" Vanitas sang. "Pokemon, gotta catch'em all!" he sang. Actually, it was pretty good. "you'll teach me, I'll teach you, Pokemon!" I sang along with him. He looked shocked, then said, "If you were someone I would like to impress, I'd be _really_ embarrassed," he said blushing. I must be someone he'd like to impress.

"So let me guess.. You just got your dive to heart and are about to set off on a Mary-Sue adventure," Vanitas said, leaning against a half melted block of ice. I stayed silent. "Tell me.." he said angrily, then stopped. He doesn't know my name. I forgot about that. "Sira," I muttered, "and I'm staying with you and being an imperfect clumsy slob, not a Mary-Sue," I added. "Cut down on the clumsy part and we'll be good," he negotiated. "'kay," I agreed.

"Wanna kill something?" he asked. "Sure," I shrugged. I had nothing better to do anyways. "Let's go, I know a really big Heartless hot spot," he smiled and led me off, or actually dragged by the torn, bloody sleeve, into the proverbial sunset. Or actually midnight because I was unconscious for a while, but let's just go with sunset, okay?

So? Was it so bad you cried or acceptable? Tell me! Seriously, flame if you want, I need flames. And anti-depressants, but that's another story. Anyways… I'm done.


	3. Beware the Plot!

I finally figured out how to use the line-thing! You just- sorry, i'm running out of space up here, in this little asylum-like box for my author words.

* * *

There was stuff to kill. Whoopee. Black heartless that blended in with the night, if you lacked proper night-vision, which neither of us did, you wouldn't be able to see them. They just kept coming back after we killed them. While Vanitas did crazy tricks, I just used my keyblade as a boomerang and killed a dozen at once. How exciting. "Hey, Sira, you'd be a cool little sister," Vanitas said out of nowhere. "…Thanks?" I answered. "That was a compliment," he sighed, and chopped the heads off a few heartless.

"I'm going home," I said, the sun will come out soon and … I doubt my parents care. Anyways I need food. "You have a home?" Vanitas asked, obviously shocked. "Yep, and I have parents who don't remember my name," I answered, walking back to the mayor's house, where I lived. He has a habit of picking up random orphans that appear out of nowhere, but only cares about Kairi. "I'm coming with you," Vanitas said, running up next to me. "Sure, wait. Why?" I asked. What's weirder than saying, 'Hey Mr. Mayor! I have a friend who doesn't think I'm a freak! He probably wants to drink your blood!'? "I need a shower," he plainly answers. I just stared at him, like he was a creep. Actually, he is. "I'm a human too! Maybe only half a human, but still a human." He answered. "Sure, but cover your face while you're there, they might think you're Sora," I agree.

"Hello…. Um….. kiddo… You have a friend!" my 'parents' greet. Didn't I say they didn't even remember my name? "This is Vanitas," I said, introducing my friend, whose face was covered in bandages, leaving only about half his face visible. "Uh huh, why don't you make breakfast for us now, you don't want the kind people who brought you in to starve, do you?" my 'mom' commanded. She's only that nice when other people around, and only cooks when there are guests and she has to be a hostess. "Yes ma'am," I agree and begin to make pancakes. "And don't burn them this time!" Kairi yells. Vanitas glared at her, "Oh, who are you?" she asks kindly, "Sira's friend," he mutters, "Who's that?" she asks. Seriously? Seriously? Oh wait, I should be used to that by now.

"Never mind," he says and takes a pancake. After a while Kairi starts asking questions, then Vanitas yells at her and runs out, probably to take a shower. I hope she cries. "My pancake doesn't have chocolate chips in it!" Kairi yells. "You'll just throw up after and there won't be any point in giving you them," I answer. "Just because I like to stay in shape doesn't mean I can't eat chocolate!" she yells back, now crying. "Get out!" 'dad' growls. I hold back a smile as I leave, throwing out a pan full of pancakes into the garbage can, full of Kairi's fresh morning vomit.

Vanitas runs up from behind me, all happy. This guy's really crazy, is he an escaped lunatic? "That's why you're not a Princess of Heart," he says, really contentedly. What is wrong with this guy? "Should I even ask?" I sighed. "Yes, because then I can describe the entire process of how Princesses of Heart are chosen," he says matter-of-factly. "Go," I say. "First, they have to have to have a pure heart and be a girl, because boys end up as hero's and end up dying to quickly, then they also have to be 'pretty'" he says. "Then why is Kairi a princess?" I ask, "She must've bribed the celestial judges," he shrugs, I'm afraid of what that 'bribe' was. "Anyways, after that category you have to be stupid. Not innocent, all the pretty people were horrible people, so they had to make it easier to be a princess, and they have to be good at pretending to be nice. And that's how it works," he concludes.

Joy, all the supposingly 'pure' people are horribly twisted and messed up, and have to be pretty or else they aren't 'pure'. That's definitely not fair. "Anyways, I don't have to go to school today," I began, "Let's kill Sora," Vanitas says, cutting off my plan to kill Kairi. "Kayo," I agree and he opens up a swirling black and purple portal. "Time to kill him!" Vanitas cheers and leads me through the portal.

"I like it here," I smile, I can't stop grinning, this place is beautiful. Worn out cobblestone paths, tall stone walls, wrought iron gates, ghosts, actual, non-sparkly vampires, this place is amazing! Vanitas looks at me, then smiles too. Maybe it's weird that I like this place, heh, I'm always weird. "Welcome to Halloween Town!" he grins, rewrapping the bandages on his face. "Why are you doing that?" I ask. "To fit in," he says, "Don't worry, you're still wearing your black and bloody clothes, you'll fit in," he explains. Finally, a place I'll fit in.

"Sora should be around here…" Vanitas mutters. "SIREEEEYYYYYY!" A voice yells, and then I got tackled from above. My face is pressed against the stone road, so I can't see what's happening. All I know is that Vanitas ran for cover and that something's on top of me. "Get off, person," I mutter, this person's _really_ heavy. "Hi Sira," the person says, climbing off. They reach down their hand, and it appears to be none other than the hunted one, Sora. "Hey Sora," I moan, man my back hurts. "Did you get uglier?" I ask. "No, just a costume so I can fit in," he explains. It is a cool costume, like a vampire costume with a pumpkin mask. "I wasn't talking about the costume," I say with a fake smile, "Jerk!" he laughs, and I join in. Wait, why am I laughing with someone I'm supposed to kill? Why was I supposed to kill him again?

"Hey! I met someone you'd really like!" he says and drags me off like a rag doll. That happens a lot for some reason… "Kairi still throws up to lose weight," I say as I'm dragged off. "Like I expected that to change," he laughs, why are they still together if he knows that? "She's probably still a jerk, how many boyfriends does she have now?" he nonchalantly asks as he drags me along. "I don't know nor care," I answer. "I'll go with four," he decides.

"Jack! Sally!" Sora yells up at a structurally unstable tower, then a tall skeleton and a rag doll about a foot shorter than him come out. "Ah, is this the girl you said could sew well?" the rag doll asks. "Ooh! She looks scary," the skeleton smiles. "My name's Sally and this is Jack," the rag doll says, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Sira," I answer, I like these people. "Anyways, I was thinking you two could come with us on our heartless raid in Christmas Town," Sora says. "Of course," Jack says. I really think he's gay.

We walked into a clearing with pictures on the trees, which were in a tightly wound circle. "Let us be off," Jack says, "Don't bother the people again, Jack," Sally warns, "I know Sally," Jack remorsefully answers. I wonder what happened… "Nyee!" I shout as I'm pulled into the tree with a Christmas tree on it. Where's Vanitas? Why aren't we killing Sora? Wait, I don't want to kill Sora, he's my friend! "Sora-" I begin to warn. "It's so cold here!" he shouts, "Nevermind," I mutter. I just hope Vanitas doesn't try to kill him here.

* * *

Sorry, I actually think Kairi's a cool character but I needed someone to be that messed up, and I don't know how it would've worked if Selphie was in her place. Maybe I use too many commas… and I use too many periods, like "dot dot dot" for really long amounts of time. Anyways, I need to kill a few people off. Maybe I'll kill Sira and she'll do whatever I decide on as a ghost. Yeah, that'll totally work. The next chapter could be considered a Christmas Special. Maybe. If you squint your eyes and then stab them with a pair of scissors, it'll look like a Christmas Special.

Special thanks to:

0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n  
I really don't know what to say about the insulation problem… hmmmmmmMMMMmmmmmmmm…. Yeah, I have nothing, good luck with that though!

Allison Kinglsey  
Thanks! Well I had a bet with one of my friends, so I need to keep writing this story…. I don't know where I'm going with this, mostly because I thought that this would just be a one-shot.

sajere1  
Yep, I have to continue this, I take bets with my friends very seriously, meaning I need to write at least 10,000 words total of all my stories before my friend gets an account, and thanks, I was aiming for this to be different.

And thanks to all my incredibly suspicious anonymous reviews, if that's you, Sara, you can't review that many times just because you have multiple personality disorder!


	4. Kind of Christmas Special

Yay! I got a flame! My goals have been set, let the story begin!

* * *

I decided to coax Sora into telling me about Organization XIII, they seemed kind of cool in the games, I'll get information about Kingdom Hearts out of the main character. "Sooo…. Awkward silence!... How have you been?" I cheerfully asked. I used to be overly hyper when I was around people who listened to me, so that was right, actually, I'm still kind of hyper. "Oh, I saved the world twice," Sora casually answered. I know that, idiot. "Please expand," I urged. "HmmmmMMMMmmmMMMmmmm…. Well, you know when the islands were destroyed? Well I got this weapon called a keyblade," he began. "I know that, you already told me and I have one too," I sighed this will be difficult.

Jack and Sally were laughing about something behind us, I don't really want to listen to Sora ramble on about the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee and how good their tea is, but I had nothing to do. "Then Riku came and..." Sora continued. "Wait, what happened to that guy anyways?" I asked. This might get me some information about the Organization. "Oh, he got possessed by this guy named Ansem, who was actually not him, he was actually this evil old guy named Xehanort and I killed him. And so did Riku. Oh, and Riku pretended to be part of this group of Nobodies called Organization XIII," finally, Organization XIII. "They tried to kill him, I was asleep during that time and my Nobody, Roxas, had to be captured and combined with me, it seemed really gross at that time, but not anymore," Sora continued, he said so much but nothing at the same time.

"Heartless," I pointed out in the middle of Sora's rant, too bad I didn't hear about the Organization, at least he stopped talking. Thank you, heartless creator. I summoned my keyblade and Sora and I attacked. I recognized them as yellow opera's, from Twilight Town. As they were in the game, they were easy to kill. After killing a few more heartless around town, we came to a small little house, it was Santa's, I recognized it. Jack knocked on the door. Santa Clause came out, and frankly I have no clue what's going on. "Sira, this is Santa Clause, even though you're Muslim and don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you know who he is," Sora said. Idiot, I'm Catholic. "Actually… I converted last year," I explained. "Kairi's the one that's Muslim," I added. "Ohh….." Sora answered. Kind of answered, at least. "You've been very good this year, you could teach Sora a lesson." Santa said sternly towards Sora. "What did you do to piss off Santa?" I sighed. "At least you didn't ruin Christmas," Jack sighed. Actually, I saw his 'ruined' Christmas and was laughing the entire time.

"Anyways, we just want to tell you we cleared out the heartless for Christmas!" Sora cheerfully said. "Good! Maybe you made the good list this year," Santa said. I always thought Santa was really nice, just a bit angry in the game, but it seems that he really hates Sora for saying he was fake. Ha, poor Sora. "So it's Christmas today?" I asked. "In this world," Sora whispered. Yep, definitely not in my world. "Well, stay for a while, have some cocoa, play in the snow," Santa warmly invited. Is he mood swingy? Tsundere! "Race 'ya outside!" Sora challenged. "You're on!" I smiled and we shoved each other out of the way to make it to the winter wonderland outside.

"Shouldn't it be colder?" I asked as I built a giant snow fort. Sora was using magic to build a bigger fort, but he taught me the spell and mine was the same size. "Nah, not in this world," he answered. One thing I'm angry about is the lack of logic in this world, and the fact that Sora's taller than me. Man, I'm short. I'm still the tallest girl on the island by half a foot, but still short. Boring, well, Sora's distracted so… "Snowball fight!" we simultaneously cried and started the most epic snowball fight in history. The only problem was that we both kept dodging and blocking with our keyblades so no one could actually win.

"You're getting old, my friend," Sora cackled as he almost hit me with a snowball of doom. "I'm a year younger than you!" I yelled back as I hit him in the stomach. "You're already old, my friend," I grinned and helped him up. Why was I here again? My thoughts were interrupted as he hit me in the face with a snowball. "This means war!" I shouted and dove behind my fort. None other than Vanitas was behind the fort when I got there. "Stalker!" I hissed. "I'll kill him, you pretend to be innocent," Vanitas smiled, then appeared behind Sora and lunged.

Luckily, my friend blocked it and they started a pretty epic fight. Vanitas is shorter than Sora too, I'm not a midget-freak! "I just want to be real," Vanitas hissed, "And I want to live," Sora hissed back. They seem familiar to each other, did they meet before? Maybe this has something to do with _Birth by Sleep_, but I never played that game yet. They kept blocking hits, that was all they did. No hitting on the head, no injuries, just blocking. What the heck? This is so boring, I'm not even going to be an innocent bystander, I don't even know why we were killing Sora anyways, I'm knocking out both of them. At that thought I leapt from behind my pile of snow and hit both of them on the head. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to knock someone out, even with all that momentum, so they both stared at me when I landed. "Ummm….. Violence is swollen!" I shouted and froze both of them.

Poop, poop, poop, poop, poop. What am I supposed to do? I have two frozen bodies to take care of, I don't know whose side I'm on anymore. I knew the reason for wanting to kill Sora was good, but he's my friend so maybe it's not… Ummm… well the mayor used to hide the bodies whenever he killed someone, so I'll do that too. Everything seemed so kid friendly in the games, there were no mini-games that taught you how to hide bodies in Christmas Town… Snowmen, that's my answer. I'll hide Vanitas in a snowman and thaw a bit of ice off Sora and say he was out too long, that will definitely work.

"Sally, Jack, Sora froze," I said hesitantly. I'm never good under pressure. "Put him by the fire," Mrs. Clause sighed. I knew she existed, but I never heard her speak. If that was in a cut scene, I think I skipped it. I nodded and placed Sora by the fire. He really did get uglier, I was right. "Hey, I sew myself a new pair of hands, can you sew them on for me?" Sally asked, what a normal thing to ask. "Sure…" I answered, she handed me a sewing needle and I sew a fine seem to attach the new, less ragged hands.

"Hey, what happe- Marshmallows!" Sora asked/ shouted when he woke up. As side tracked as usual. He ran up to Mrs. Clause who had hot cocoa with peppermint and marshmallows and started to chug down the drink. "Hot!" he shouted, then ran around flailing his arms. "Hey! You okay?" I asked. I hope he doesn't remember me freezing him… "Yeah, who was that guy?" Sora asked. Well, he remembers Vanitas, I need an explanation.. "He was a traveling salesman from.. Billy Mayes Appreciation Day Town," I covered. "Oh, well Billy Mayes was cool. That new guy is really bad, didn't they hate each other on that show-thing?" Sora asked. "You mean _Pitch Man_?" I asked. "Yuppers," Sora nodded. "You can't pull off saying yuppers," I said. I don't think anyone can pull that off.

"Oh, Happy Christmas!" I shouted. "That's kind of late," Sora said. "It's never too late to say happy Christmas," I pouted. "Stop watching that British show where the Queen waved to the space titanic, the phrases are rubbing off on you," Sora said. "That barely made any sense," I replied. All this time Sally, Jack, and Mrs. Clause were staring at us like we were freaks. "Are you two related or something?" Jack asked. "No… not really," I answered. I used to think everyone on the island was related, but I magically came here so I'm probably not related. "Who wants to play Bananagrams?" Jack offered, pulling a yellow banana shaped bag out of nowhere. "I'll play," Sora answers. "Me too," I add, and we start setting up the game.

I heard a whoosh, then I was somewhere totally different in less than a blink of an eye. "Huh?" I blink. Is this another vision? Last time they sent me to that asylum Wakka was in for two years. "We need to weaken, then kill him," Vanitas sighed. Where'd he take me? It's like the islands, only different, more.. magical. "Welcome to Never Land, Sora's grave and home to the best Surf Taco in all the worlds," Vanitas smiled. "You're really obsessed with Surf Taco, aren't you, Vani," I laughed, "Yes, and don't call me Vani," he answered. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pouted. "So why are we killing Sora again?" I asked. Vanitas sighed and explained, "He left you behind and has half of my heart, and from what I learned from your diary and what's left of Organization XIII's computer, has your friends captive in his heart," Poopy face, I wonder if he can live and give back all those things, I forgive him for leaving me behind anyways. Partially, at least.

* * *

Well, thanks for the reviews, people, and Merry Christmas! I've decided to become hyper and…. Be hyper. Anyways, I was on sugar while writing this, and I was remembering playing Ender's Game Bananagrams, so I just had to add Bananagrams in. Also, during winter break I won't be able to update, so don't kill me or anything. Ha ha ha ha ha! Seriously, I'm putting together some community service project plans, so if you care about the innocent bystanders in Iraq, Afghanistan, and any other places there is war, don't kill me! Wait, none of you know who I am so you can't kill me, that's always good.

SwordSaint32

Okay, I took your advice. The character is supposed to be kind of idiotic, so she doesn't know she's in a video game. All she knows is that she's in the KH worlds and knows the characters. Thank you for the flame, it wasn't mean so it wasn't like the flames people fight against.

0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n

I don't really think that's whining, your story was really good too! _Please_ continue!

moonlight-on-grass

Okay, I updated soon. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll be sure to pm you at some time.


	5. Story Arc Drops

Break is over.

* * *

"Just get him to Mermaid Lagoon," Vanitas sighed. The map he used was pathetic and hand drawn in crayon, so it was hard to understand. I was supposed to bring Sora to Mermaid Lagoon, on the center island part, the lagoon was filled with tiny islands. "Seeya," I barely mutter and walk towards the place Vanitas predicted Sora would be. I don't want to hurt people… Do I still have the choice? I'll tell Sora to run, that way no one gets hurt.

I walked along the cliff side that would take me to the lagoon, its way too hot here. "Siraaaaa!" Sora's voice shouted. No surprise, the person who tackled me was Sora. "Soraaaaa!" I answered, "I need to tell you something," I began. "Is my hair weird or something?" Sora asked. Idiot! "No, you're hair's fine, this guy wants me to lead you to Mermaid Lagoon so he can kill you, run when he comes, okay?" I explain. Sora jumped back, looking very shocked. "How can you say that so lightly?" He screeched. I face-palmed, then explained that I didn't want him to freak out. "Fine then, just don't go near him again, this guy sounds dangerous," Sora muttered seriously. "Just because someone wants to kill you doesn't mean they're bad," I sighed. That means that I was bad, planning all that stuff…

"Hey! What's that?" Sora asked, looking at a bottle floating in the ocean. "Don't touch that! It's pollution!" I call, but it's too late, Sora dived into the ocean and got the bottle and…. flew up? And he's followed by a trail of sparkles, how gay. "It's a message," Sora says and opens the bottle. Flying seemed less gay in the games. "Kairi's dead!" Sora shouts. Poople sauce, that was my message. I hope Axel killed her, she was a poople face.

"I need to go back to the islands!" Sora declared and ran through the rugged path back to where he arrived at and left in his Gummy Ship. He left me, I really hope that Axel killed Kairi now. "We should've killed him," Vanitas grumbled behind me. How did he get there? And why didn't Sora at least offer to take me back? I hate him, I swear that next time I'll kill him. "You're going home, open a light portal or something, meet me at Surf Taco so we can plan a new assassination strategy," Vanitas sighed. Who do I go with now? I just saved Sora's life, and when he learned his girlfriend's probably dead from a pooping message in a bottle he left me! I guess Vanitas is my only real friend….

"I have a plan," I said. I felt a smile creeping up on me, I'm evil, aren't I? Somehow I'm still pure of heart, ha! I opened a swirling portal of light, how ironic, and stepped in.

My island home, it'll burn to the ground. Kill everything Sora loves, it'll be my perfect revenge. Okay, maybe not destroying my home, but killing Kairi is enough. But before I kill someone, I'm going to take a bath. Walking home, "mom" and "dad" won't care, they'll be mourning Kairi's death, or capture, too much to notice me at all. I ran inside, not even bothering to see if anyone was home.

As I took my bath, I remembered all the good things I remember from hanging out with Sora, but looking deeper he always left me for Kairi. He must really love her, and if I'm supposed to be his sister, he's a horrible brother. This place is entirely horrible. The good things here are just a façade, one day it'll break and I won't be the only one looking for hope.

Outside, fresh air burned my face, stinging cold and threatening to freeze me like I did to my two once allies. I want my friends back, the nice people, I want Vanitas to be complete again, he's my only friend, taking Sora's place. No one on the island was nice, I don't need them. I walked to the meeting place, Vanitas was already there.

"Hey kid," Vanitas smiled. That was kind of creepy. "Hey olddo," I answered back. "Don't do that," he sighed. "So, use me as bait for a trap. He keep's tackling me from higher places so if you attack him after that you'd get a chance to kill him," I say. "I was gonna kidnap Kairi, but since she's dead this will work," Vanitas agrees. Actually I got Axel to kidnap her, then use her life to make him live as long as Xion, Roxas and I so that after this we'll all be able to hang out again, but yeah, dead works too.

"So…. Pokemon battle?" Vanitas asks. "Sure, but I'll beat you," I answer. You're going to die, tell everyone good-bye, Sora. "Sira? You seem kind of.. different…" Vanitas says. "Huh?" I ask, pretending to smile, I don't want to act weird, he might get another hater of Sora to help him, I don't want to be replaced. It's so hard to talk about killing Sora with someone who looks just like him.

As predicted, I beat Vanitas in the Pokemon battle. "I hate you kid," Vanitas growled, I stuck out my tongue, then we laughed. People looked at us weird, then Vanitas threw a taco at them. We must be like Surf Taco terrorists or something. "I'm getting tired," I yawned, "See you tomorrow," I said and left. Why do I feel so empty? Something's definitely wrong…

I walked home, the sky was a deep amethyst, the clouds covered the almost full moon, and I could hear my "parents" crying from a quarter mile away, just like the other times she disappeared. Why am I always below Kairi when it comes to concern? Do I even matter? It's not like I'm an incredibly good person or anything, but I think I deserve some positive acknowledgement. Maybe I'd be better dead…. "EEEK!" I cried. I tripped over the stairs, good job, me. I got up and ran upstairs, tripping over every few steps. Nothing goes right for me. I laid down on my blow up mattress and thought of one thing: What should I do?

Should I kill myself? Someone will die soon, and it's either me or Sora. Maybe Kairi will die too, but someone on the island will die tomorrow. Who deserves to die more? Me, who was always left behind, or Sora, who left everyone and never visited those who cared? I plotted to kill someone, and from what I know from the games, he also killed Ansem, which is worse than plotting to kill. Who's worse?

I need to know by tomorrow, one of us will die and I want to know who should. This is pointless, we're both bad people. Maybe I'll kill both of us. I'll let Vanitas kill him, then see how it works. No point in killing myself when I'm not that bad. Look out, Sora, you're going to die.

* * *

Okay… my break is over and I wrote, good enough.

moonlight-on-grass

Thanks for reviewing, it's good that people do charity work, if they didn't people and animals would be dying from so many causes, the environment would be ruined, and in a few decades we would all die out. Anyways, thanks for doing your part!


	6. Arc is almost done

Hey… Anyways, my way of getting back at mean people is now simple: Stay alive and pretend to be happy. Since they all hate me, it's actually pretty affective. I already annoyed the heck out of a bully on my bus.

* * *

I woke up in the little room I spend a lot of time in, well I don't anymore… Today I will die, it's been decided. I just can't watch a friend die, no matter how horrible they are to me. It's so strange that my goal has changed so much over so little time. How long has it been? 3 days? I made a friend, was reunited with an old one, and might die soon. Good things always end quickly for me.

"Sira, you ready?" Vanitas asked. Somehow he was leaning against the door frame in my room. "How did you get here?" I asked. It's been really freaking me out lately. "I've got the silence of a ninja," he smirked. "Interesting, now let's go." I said and walked past him. "You remember the plan, right?" I asked "Yup." Vanitas answered. As long as he thinks he knows what will happen, I can still go through with the real plan.

"Ready?" Vanitas asked. I was in position. "Yep," I nodded. I was bait and soon we'll find Sora. Suddenly I was tackled by a hug, as we predicted. Except it wasn't from above, and it wasn't as hyper and happy. It was a normal hug and Sora was crying. "W-what's wrong?" I hesitated to ask. This might be an opening for an attack, I need to stop that. "No one found Kairi," he sobbed. She's gonna come back looking 10 years older after you go on a crazy rescue. "Go search for her," I sighed. We can easily catch him by using someone he cares about more as bait. "Okay," Sora answered. "Want to come with me?" he asked with a smile and outstretched arm. This is what I wanted for so long.

But what about my plan? I can't… never mind. I'm going with him, for the short time I can without one of us being killed by Vanitas. Should I be happy? This won't last very long, I know, better enjoy it while I last. "C'mon." he said and dragged me into a light portal. What about a Gummi Ship? Oh well.

"_What are you doing?" _Vanitas asked. How did he not get seen by Sora? He's right next to me! He put a hand over my mouth and disappeared. Well that was weird. The portal led to a dark looking world with lots of skyscrapers, a dark sky, and… is that a castle in the sky? The World That Never Was. "Welcome to the World That Never Was!" Sora announced. "This is our first stop," he explained. Always wanted to come here, my friends used to live here. It's a good thing that Axel is in Castle Oblivion, or else our plan would be found out.

"Follow me, we'll find her," Sora said and led me past plain corridors that showed the bit of solitude I enjoyed in design. All these worlds are so pretty! I'm so glad we've never gone to an ugly world yet. "Move faster," Sora commanded. I ran after him as we searched the halls, both of us were quiet the entire time. Man this is boring. It always seemed like so much fun in the games. "Hey, wh-" I began, "Shut up," Sora snapped. This won't be very enjoyable. I guess people really hate me.

A group of nobodies popped out of nowhere as we walked down a set of stairs. I summoned my keyblade and lashed out, destroying them all in a few hits. Sora just walked past and I had to run to catch up. He could at least help out… I should just leave.

"_Follow me,"_ Vanitas said. Just like before, Sora couldn't see him. He started running away, so I followed. "You idiot! Wait up!" Sora shouted and chased after me. Vanitas looked back at me and smiled. This is pretty fun, I agree. Sora kept yelling as we ran. Heh, and I bet that he knows I won't stop.

"_Here,"_ Vanitas said and stopped. I've never seen this room in the games before. It was all the same shade of gray-blue, pillars on the walls, the middle was empty, and it was frankly a huge room. "You end here." Vanitas said to Sora, who finally saw him. Sora flinched back while I watched. I know what to do, just watch them fight for now.

"Sira! Help!" Sora shouted as Vanitas attacked. "Let's make this quick," I sighed and went with the plan. I did my part, stabbing my keyblade into Sora's heart. I have to free my friends. "What…" Sora began. So helpless, this'll be quick at least. "Just go with it," I muttered. I want my friends back, that's all. "Is it so wrong to want friends back?" I asked. I waited for a response, but Sora only opened his mouth before we were enveloped in light.

"SIRA!" Sora yelled. My heart clenched and my stomach turned. Guilt. It'll be better once I give those good people another chance at life. "Do you know the pain you caused?" I asked as we landed on a really weird platform. It was the same as the Dive to Heart, except it was a picture of Xion and Roxas, my old friends, attacking Sora. How funny. "I want them back," I motioned towards the picture of my friends. Sora looked sad, then summoned his keyblade. "You don't have to get hurt! Just release them!" I shouted. He's such an idiot. "How?" he asked. "Let go," I said.

"I don't know how," he argued, I don't think he wanted me to hear, but he's bad at that. "Well, I guess I need to take my friends back myself," I sighed. Sora looked scared, like I would actually hurt him! I'd never hurt my brother, or brotherly figure. "Heh, just watch," I laughed and held out my keyblade. "I'm not going down without a fight!" he shouted. "Stop it, please?" I asked. So stupid, "I'm not going to hurt you," I sighed. Too bad he attacked anyways. "Stop it," I called after he was thrown back from an attack. "You don't have to get hurt!" I shouted after throwing him back right after I blocked. "Never!" He shouted and tried to attack me with fire. I blocked it with a blizzard spell and countered with thundaga, paralyzing him.

"Here," I sighed and cast a cure. "Just let me release them," I said and poked his head with my keyblade. Three blobs of light popped out, then slowly formed humanoid figures that molded into my friends and someone else. They wore cloaks similar to the Organization cloaks, except in white. "It was that simple?" Sora asked. "Yeah, just listen to me," I laughed. "Hey, who's that?" he asked, pointing to someone who looked just like Roxas. "Ummm… why are there two Roxas's?" I asked "My name's Ventus…" the person said. "Whoa, you look just like me," Roxas said. "I'm taller though!" Ventus laughed.

"Why are you here?" I asked. It's like Sora's heart was a party! "Oh… I probably shouldn't tell you, heh…" Ventus awkwardly tried to explain. "Okay, I got my friends back, let's go," I said and opened a light portal. "Time to find Kairi," Sora smiled. Can you please let that go? "What're we going to do about Ventus?" Xion asked. "Hey! You look just like Kairi!" Sora realized. "He said that too…" she sighed. "Huh?" he asked. "Anyways, I'll just hang out with you guys," Ventus said with a smile. He's just like Sora.

We walked through the portal and saw Vanitas waiting for us. "You!" he hissed and pointed his keyblade at Ventus. "How can you tell the difference?" I asked. "Ven's taller," he explained. Suddenly the two were fighting each other. Really badly too. They ran forward, both were thrown back, and ran forward again. Are they just asking for injuries? "Come on, stop fighting," I sighed and froze both of them over with blizzard.

"What are we going to do with them?" Roxas asked. "Cary them to different worlds," I said and picked up the frozen bodies. Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?


	7. Almost Done

Hi… I'm not good at socializing.

I lugged two heavy frozen people, one at a time, through a light corridor. I have three people here who could easily help me, but while I relocated these two enemies they got ice cream. Real nice, guys.

Vanitas was relocated to Halloween Town and Ventus was in Destiny Islands, with a note telling him not to leave the cave he's in. I'm pretty sure they won't find each other. How do they know each other anyways? I'll probably hear about this next game. Does that mean I'll be a character? Probably, considering the role I'm playing.

"Did you guys get me any ice cream?" I asked my friends and Sora as I walked onto the clock tower in Twilight Town. "Here," Roxas said and handed me an ice cream out of nowhere. I'll just guess that those coats had freezer pockets. "This is yumtastic," I smiled as I tasted the famous sea salt ice cream. I'm so glad I didn't say the clichéd line. "No, say 'it's salty… yet sweet'!" Roxas teasingly commanded. "Come on, we all did," Xion added. "They made me do it too," Sora added with a sigh, then laughed a bit. Okay…

"It's salty… yet sweet," I claimed in awe after tasting the ice cream again. Xion and Roxas high fived me after that. Kind of like on the islands when we all had to make up a proverb while watching the sun set. Those were the days, too bad it'll all end soon. I better live it up now.

"Sira? You're crying," Sora said. I was. "I see," I agreed and took a bite of my ice cream. "Is it because of this?" Xion asked and pointed to the blue skin underneath my ripped sleeve. "Nah, that's just blood pooling under my skin," I assured, causing all of my companions to shiver. I laughed a bit, then we all sat in a comfortable silence.

"I wish Axel was here… how did you get us back here anyways?" Roxas asked. He looked skeptical, good thing there's nothing guilty about removing extra hearts from a person. "There were multiple hearts in Sora and I just took those out," I explained. "Oh, so what about that other guy?" Xion asked. "I don't know," I confessed. Where did he come from?

"Come on, we need to keep looking for Kairi," Sora said and stood up. Please give up. "We'll come too!" Xion added. I guess I'm going. "Where to next?" I asked dutifully. It made me sick, acting as if I was concerned. It's all a sick lie. "Ummm… maybe Hollow Bastion?" Sora suggested. "Kay, let's go!" I said with all the artificial cheer I could muster. At least it's not the remains of Castle Oblivion, where she really is.

I opened a light portal and we all walked through. "Who's Kairi again?" Xion asked. "Like an ugly you," Roxas explained. I tried to hold in my laughter at the accuracy of the statement. "Come on," Sora muttered and dragged me along as the other two followed. Why am I being dragged? 

I sprang from the floor I was being dragged against as a hoard of heartless appeared. Xion, Roxas, and I sprang into fighting positions and fought them off. "You have a keyblade too?" Roxas asked while slashing a Neo Shadow in half. "Yup," I nodded after slashing one from above. "Hey!" Xion yelled, weak from the seemingly never ending battle. Roxas through her a potion and they both resumed fighting.

I threw my keyblade like a boomerang, cutting through the hoard. "Can't you help?" I shouted to Sora, who was half way down the street, leaving us in a heartless infested plaza. "I have to find her," Sora said and shrugged the plea off, do I even matter? Suddenly a sword was shooting out of my stomach and an incredible pain spread through me.

So kind a second ago, now leaving me to die. What kind of friend are you? I even pretended to help look for the person who caused my life to be a horrible, painful, lonely mess just to make you happy…

…

"She's alive," Xion grinned. She and Roxas were looking down at me as I regained consciousness. "Thanks guys," I moaned. "What was that?" I asked. None of the heartless we fought had swords. "I got kind of angry… then I summoned a bunch of Nobodies out of anger and… they kind of stabbed one of their arms through you, which were swords…" Roxas awkwardly explained while wincing. "Anyways," I said, shooting upwards. "Did Sora die?" I asked. "Unfortunately, not," Xion sighed jokingly.

"Well, let's go find my Other," Roxas stood up and walked in the direction Sora went. Xion and I followed and we searched. And searched. And searched, until we finally realized we were lost. "Let's follow this fake stream," I suggested and we splashed in the water as we walked.

We came to a large platform, Sora was collapsed in the middle of it. Behind him, was Vanitas. "Ummm…" The awkwardness of this was unbearable. "Hello, Pokemon Master Sira," He growled. "I don't know what you're plan is, but it's neither of ours. What are you doing?" he asked menacingly. Trying to be happy and have friends. "I want friends." I stated. His face fell. "I'm your friend. You're practically my little sister," he said. I could tell he was lying. That hurt.

"What is it you wanted from me, anyways?" I asked. Almost no one's ever nice to me without wanting something. "I'll confess, you're over flowing with negative emotions: sorrow, pain, heart brokenness, hopelessness, exactly what I need to fuel my Unversed!" he laughed. Just because my life is horrible doesn't mean you can take advantage of it!

"So, choose a side," he grinned. I looked at the person who abandoned me, then the person who was my friend for a small amount of time, then ruined it. They had the same face, but different ways of hurting people. I don't want to be abandoned again, or have my heart smashed against a wall, then I saw a plume of red hair, running over with a fat pink bundle.

I was overjoyed with seeing my friend's face after so long. "I'm on his side," I smiled, along with Xion and Roxas. Perfect timing, Axel.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek****  
**

**Oh yay, my little mind is crazed. Thank you!**

**moonlight-on-grass****  
**

**Thanks! I decided to update early because of you, even though this was really short.**


	8. Caution! Character Death! and it ends!

I'm back!

I stood there smiling as a chakram knocked out both of the people who used to be my friends. "Hey guys," Axel smirked, seeing Xion and Roxas for the first time in a while. Heh, all reunited. Time to kill Sora. "So… do we kill him now?" I asked, meaning the evil, unconscious Sora. "What?" Roxas shouted. "We fought each other to keep that guy alive, and now we can kill him? What's wrong with that picture?" Roxas shouted. "Well… we're the only people who know how evil he is, so… we kill him?" I suggested. "Yeah, he caused me to fade, kill him!" Xion cheered. "Who would like to kill him?" I asked. Yep, we're all agreed.

At that moment I knew something was wrong, and ducked my head as a keyblade almost hit me in the head. "Why'd you want to kill me, Sira?" Sora shouted. "Hmm… ruined my life, abandoned me on an island filled with bullies and prisses, treated me like trash, and always left me for Kairi," I said as nonchalantly as possible while trying to block a keyblade with one hand. "Uhhh…" Sora paused for a moment. "So can we just kill you?" I asked. "NO!" he shouted. Something's wrong with him… "Need help?" Axel called from the sidelines while Sora and I dueled. "Nah, this needs to be done," I smirked. So dramatic!

All that time on the island was so lonely, they could've at least said sorry after they pushed me down, looked me in the eye when they made fun of me, or tried to see past the blood on my face and see the tears in my eyes. There's more blood pooled under my blood than in my body because of Sora. He could've thought about how his leaving would hurt others besides Kairi. I'm not even a person anymore because of him, I'm like a paper doll, being turned into whatever the winds push me to be. But this time, I've been thrown into a storm and have to defend myself.

"Good bye," I whispered as a blow I landed pushed Sora down, my blade was at his throat. Huh? I'm crying. It's sad to see him go, even if he was horrible to me. Ummm… I really can't kill him. "Good bye!" a deep voice cackled, and all of a sudden I was on the ground, in the largest pool of blood I've ever been in, all of it was mine. I'm dead for sure. "Sira!" Roxas shouted, he and Xion rushed over, while Axel fought off my attacker, who was none other than Vanitas. I'm horrible at choosing friends.

"There's no getting you back, is there?" Xion asked. She and Roxas were crying. "Nope," I laughed, still collapsed on the clear, blue ground. This was how I wanted to be three days ago, dying and causing pain for others, but now it hurts. "Thanks for being such good friends," I smiled. I can die cheerful, or pretend to, now. That was when everything faded into a soothing white light.

3rd Person Point of View

"Oh my gosh," Vanitas murmured as he noticed that what used to be a sad little kid was now a corpse on the ground. At that moment he collapsed. "This is your fault, she had a plan to help people, then you ruined everything," Axel said, impaling a chakram into Vanitas. He faded into a blob of darkness, which also faded from sight. "There goes one cool, messed up kid," Xion sighed. "Why'd you do it?" Roxas turned to Sora, with a keyblade pointed at him. "What?" he asked, clearly afraid of the Nobody. "You turned a little kid into what could've been a monster, you ruined a kid's life and caused her death!" Roxas shouted. "That was our friend!" Xion shouted, drawing her keyblade.

"That kid saved my life!" growled Ventus, who ran in behind them. "She would've wanted this," Axel growled and attacked Sora. "No wait, she wouldn't have…" Axel sighed "As messed up as that kid was, she couldn't kill you," Sora backed out of the area, then ran away. "He might have wanted her," Roxas pointed out, pointing at the unconscious pink blob. "Nah, he doesn't recognize Kairi anymore," Axel shrugged off. "Should we punish her?" Xion suggested. "Ummm… What's this about?" Ventus asked. "This is one of the people that drove… that girl to her death. I can't remember her name!" Xion cried. "Crap. I can't either," Roxas realized.

"Well, I remember," Ventus smiled. "Her name was Sira, and I know how to punish her," he said, pointing to the pink blob of human mass. "Sira… yeah, that was her," Roxas nodded. "So what was your plan?" Xion asked.

A portal of light opened, and a bald Kairi was kicked out. She was 23 and bald, with these words tattooed on her head: "I killed Sira". Nobody knew she was Kairi, and her two "best" friends, Sora and Riku, weren't there to tell the authorities, so the bald girl who drove Sira to insanity was sent to prison for killing an unknown child.

The unknown girl named Sira was later looked up, apparently being a girl adopted by the mayor. The mayor's family cried and cried, until someone dug up the girl's diary, exposing their cruelty to that one child. The mayor's family was arrested, and a monument was built for the murdered girl.

"She'd be happy," a girl in a white cloak said. "Too bad she couldn't be here to see it, though" a boy in the same type of cloak sighed. "She wouldn't want to be here anyways, a taller person said. Their hoods covered their faces, it was impossible to tell if they were native or not. "C'mon, I heard Zexion found a new Nobody," The girl said. "I hope she's not like the ones from last time, all corrupt and filled with lies," the tallest one added. "Did you hear their name?" the shorter boy asked. "Yeah, her name is Rixas," the girl said as they disappeared into a light portal.

"Rixas… Oh my gosh!" a boy with brown hair chased after them into the portal, he had to find his friend.

moonlight-on-grass

Thanks for staying with this so far! I think its over, unless I forget to click the button that makes this a complete story again… anyways, thanks!


End file.
